


True Love's Kiss

by AliceStone1



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Penn x reader, Penn zero x reader, Reader-Insert, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceStone1/pseuds/AliceStone1
Summary: (Y/n) goes on her very first mission!But when she is transported into a world where she is put under a deep spell, only true love's kiss can save her and the world!Will Penn realize his feelings in time? Or will he loose (y/n) to another?





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So Penn Zero: Part Time Hero just ended, but I'm bearly watching it lol  
> Here's the chart:
> 
> (y/n) = Your name  
> (l/n) = Last name  
> (h/c) = Hair color  
> (n/n) = Nickname   
> (e/c) = Eye color

It was just another day in Middleburg Central High.

You were walking through the crowded halls trying your best to not push or be pushed by other people, failing miserably as you kept mumbling apologies to whomever you bumped into. Said people would just spare you a glare and tell you to watch where you were going.

Yup, just another day. 

Making your way towards the cafeteria, you kept glancing down at your cellphone to check on the time and hope you weren't late.

Despite already being half a year since you transfered to this school, everyday always felt like a 1st day. 

Nobody talked to you, nor approached you for that matter, but honestly you liked it that way.

And whoever DID talk to you, it was just to play pranks on you or ask for homework they didn't complete.

Being such a quiet introvert with those you didn't know sucked.

This school sucked.

 

_“Well, not all of it...”_

 

“Hey (y/n)! Over here!”

 

With someone calling your name, you immediately look up, and smile at the sight.

Already inside the cafeteria is none other than your favorite red-head Penn Zero, sitting in a table alongside your other 2 friends, Sashi Kobayashi and Boone Wiseman.

Penn was the first one to welcome you to Middleburg High. 

You both met in one of Mr. Rippen's art classes due to him pairing you up in a class project. Scared that he might bully you around like the others, you kept quiet most of the times you worked together. But in the end, you realized how much of a sweetheart he actually was. 

He even invited you to hang out with his friends after school!Sashi's face turns ttle by little, your friendship with the trio grew, and are now closer than cookies and cream.

You approach the table now feeling a lot more confident, and take the empty seat next to Sashi and in front of the boys.

 

“Hey guys! How's it going?”

 

All three give you a 'hello' in their own way. Sashi nods as she smiles and picks up a tuna roll with her chopsticks. Boone is holding his breath (for some reason) so he just waves. And Penn says 'hey' again.

 

“Um, question. Why is Boone holding his breath?"

 

Immediately Sashi's face turns into a scowl as she glares at Penn through her glasses.

The red-head only chuckles till his heart's content as he tries to explain.

 

“The thing is... Hahahaha! Boone here thinks he can beat my all time record! 4 minutes and 40 seconds! Sash, how's the time coming? "

 

Sashi takes a look at her own wrist watch and replies:

 

“2 minutes to go."

 

You laugh at the seriousness of this situation for both boys in the table and only nod slightly in a gesture of understanding. So in the meantime, you grab your lunch which consists of a sandwich, Apple juice box, and peanut butter crackers.

You pick up the packet of small rounded goods and raise it towards your friends.

 

“Anyone wants some?"

 

Penn raises his hand and picks one up happily munching, while Sashi declines. 

In that moment, Boone lets out the breath he was holding and immediately leaps forward to grab some of his own with an expression of glee.

 

“YES! I WIN! World wide champion right here baby!" Penn shouts 

 

“I regret nothing..." Boone says seriously as he pops another cracker in his mouth.

 

Sashi and you can't help but laugh at their own goofiness.

Oh how you loved these guys.

 

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

 

Penn, Sashi, Boone and you leave the school grounds at the end of the day, talking about random things that make little to no sense.

Both boys are walking ahead, while Sashi and you stay at the back.

Which is why the boys didn't notice the group of jocks that step in your way before crossing the street. You can't help but groan under your breath. Can't these guys have a better timing?

 

“Yo (l/n)! Where's my math homework? Thought we had a deal."

 

You look down at your feet trying to find a way to get you and Sashi out unharmed.

You had spent the other day hanging out with Penn when he invited you to a movie since he had an extra ticket. You agreed and had a blast, but got home really late and just belly-flopped on your bed out of exhaustion. Honestly, you had forgotten about Steve and his homework untill/n) right now.

 

“Look Steve I was busy and I'm really sorry but I do t have it right now. Can I maybe give it to you tomorrow? I mean before 1st period..."

 

That answer was obviously not what Steve wanted. And since his 'friends' were with him, it was clear that he wasn't gonna be merciful. 

 

“Listen (l/n)... This is a simple task. Just do my homework, and I don't have to reveal your stupid little crush on Zero to EVERYONE in school. I get a good grade, and you get your secret, we both win! But..."

 

Steve gets closer to your liking and you can't help but look away in fear.

However, you don't feel anything. You can only hear Steve and the other guys grunt in pain.

When you open your eyes, you see them on the floor defeated, while Sashi is in front of them in a karate pose ready to strike if necessary.

 

“You dare touch her, and I promise getting a good grade will be the last of your worries when I turn your organs inside-out! Same goes for all of you!"

 

“W-Whatever! Stay away from me! No wonder (l/n) is a freak! Her only friends are freaks!"

 

Before Sashi could do anything else, Steve runs away with all of his minions following close behind.

 

“At least these 'freaks' care about her...." Sashi mumbles under her breath.

 

As you pick up your backpack, you and Sashi began walking towards The Odyssey in complete silence.

You know she'll ask questions, so you just wait patiently until she does.

But are surprised when instead she only says:

 

“Those guys are wrong, you know? Your not a freak. You are really important to the team."

 

You look at Sashi in disbelief, since she's honestly not the most feely-feely girl out there.

 

“It's just... I feel like maybe their right. I mean I feel so out of place when you guys are, and always have been, a TRIO!"

 

“Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes I'd feel left out too when Penn and Boone were always so close. But now I know that we all need each other. Plus, I'm not the only girl anymore."

 

You smile at Sashi because of her words, and she only smiles back as you make yourself towards you friends who are most likely getting worried.

 

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

 

Inside The Odyssey, of course, are Penn and Boone. 

Boone is the first to see you two come in, and Penn quickly comes in front of you, but speaks mostly to you.

 

“What took you so long? Boone and I have been here for a while."

 

You are about to reply with the truth, until Sashi butts in and says

 

“Just talking girl stuff. After all I can finally reveal it to someone, am I right?"

 

Penn and Boone only look at each other slightly and seem to be remembering something and only shudder at the memory. You aren't gonna ask.

Interrupting your previous thought, PhylliPart-Time Heroes -Ok comes in through the main entrance gaining the attention of all of you. You don't really talk to her much, but whenever you do, she seems nice enough. But only with you.

As she sees you, she says:

 

“Oh good, you here. Now on to work on previous dimension."

 

Penn jumps in excitement towards the platform along with Boone and Sashi.

 

“Ooohhhh previous dimension huh? Where are we going Phyllis? Somewhere cool I hope! I'm in the mood of Dinosaur-Cowboy world."

 

“Good thing it isn't. You will be visiting Fairytale world..."

 

“Fairytale world?" You ask

 

“Yeah! Penn was a girly princess in that world!" Boone says with a big smirk on his face.

 

“O-Ok you know what? We don't need to talk about details! Let's just get on with it..." Penn looks away flustered as Boone keeps teasing him.

 

“Before leave, I have completed transportation panel for (y/n) to join in fun." 

 

As Phyllis finished that sentence, an earthquake of some sort began to happen and a new panel was attached next to Boone in the transportation device. A 4th place was now added for the new member of the Part-Time Heroes team: You.

You were excited, worried, and happy all at once. The others seemed to be feeling the same as well.

Turning towards Phyllis you give her a big warm smile.

 

“Thank you..."

 

She nods and returns the smile.

You turn to look at your friends, only to see Penn approach you and extending his right hand.

 

"You really think I'm ready for a mission?" You ask

 

“Positive." Penn says with a wink.

 

“Besides, we will be together at all times, so no need to worry." Sashi adds.

 

“Yeah (y/n)! Wooohooo!" Boone cheers

 

You laugh at Boone's antics and then turn towards your red-head friend/crush. He still has his hand extended at you, and now you take it. 

He leads you to the platform next to Boone and then returns to his own. Boone gives you a nudge with his shoulder and a wink as well. You return it and prepare for the adventure that lies ahead.

Surrounded by a blue light, you close your eyes, awaiting whatever might come. As long as your friends are there, your not afraid.

Then everything turns black.

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

 

“Alright let's get this over with guys!"

 

“Penn! Your not singing!"

 

“Hey, neither are you Sash!"

 

“Also... Looks like you don't need to worry about frily dresses anymore."

 

“Huh?"

 

We find our heroes in the middle of the woods only with a broken wagon.

Sashi was indeed correct, for this time Penn wasn't a princess.

He was dressed as a knight of some sorts with a small sword and dagger attached to his belt.

Sashi was just the way she was in their last visit.

 

“Well then. That's really unexpected. But not unpleasant."

 

“Where are Boone and (y/n)?"

 

“Mmmmm they must be together somewhere. Sash, check the specs!"

 

“Alright. As you know, we're back in Fairytale world. The evil enchantress has put a spell upon the princess of the land out of jealousy for being prettier than her. Our mission as Royal knights is to escort Prince Charming safely to the enchantress' lair so the princess can be awakened by true love's kiss."

 

“Huh this really does sound like a Fairytale plot. OK, let's look for Boone and (y/n) and then go looking for the prince."

 

“Isn't it strange though that the prince isn't here?"

 

“It is kind of-"

 

“Hey guys!"

 

The voice comes from deeper in the woods, and Boone comes in flying with his fairy godmother wings with a young man behind him.

The man was indeed handsome.

Perfectly shaped blond hair, striking blue eyes, pearly white teeth, and incredibly spotless attire. 

 

“Boone! Where were you?"

 

“Sorry. Had to use the bathroom. In the way there I stumbled into this handsome fellow."

 

“I, Prince Charming, must get to the top of the tower of the evil enchantress' lair and find the princess who I shall marry." Charming flexed his muscles lightly while saying.

 

“Sure thing your highness, we'll take you there in a moment. Boone, where's (y/n)?"

 

“Isn't she with you guys?"

 

Penn and Sashi looked at one another slightly with panic, but tried to regain themselves to not cause unnecessary racus. 

 

“You serious Boone?" Penn asked

 

“Yeah, I totally thought she was here. Unless ....she's invisible! (Y/n)! Where are you?! Don't scare us!"

 

Turning towards Sashi, Penn whispered

 

“Where could she be? The only reasonable place she'd be is here! A knight like us!"

 

Sashi and Penn exchanged looks for a moment, and then suddenly dawned with a realization that wasn't really pleasant.

 

“Oh oh..."

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

 

**Meanwhile with (y/n)**

 

 

 

You feel slightly dizzy as you wake up.

Most likely because you've never done this before.

The room is pitch black and freeing cold.

The dress your wearing does little to nothing in providing heat to your body.

 

_“Wait... Dress?"_

 

Then suddenly, the lights are turned on. The light seems to be coming from a green crystal in the center of the room where you find a glass coffin. It's decorated with beautiful flowers, and has blue gems attached to the base. In front of the coffin, is a golden mirror.

You try to stand up to inspect the room further, bit find yourself tied to the chair.

That's when you start to panic.

 

“Hello?! Anyone! Penn! Sashi! Boone!"

 

“Mwahahahahahahaha! No escape this time boy!"

 

A deep voice resonates in the room, and you began to tremble but this time in fear. 

Your friends are nowhere in sight and you have no idea where you are.

Suddenly a shadow looms behind you, and you turn slightly.

Standing there is a woman with horns in her heads and dressed in black, with red Ruby eyes that are filled with evil.

You scream.

And then she screams as well.

Or more like 'he'.

 

“Who are you?! Your not Penn Zero or one of his stupid sidekicks!"

 

“Oh! I know! I know! She's (y/n) (l/n)! The transfer student that now hangs out with Penn and his friends! Hi (y/n)!"

 

The new voice comes from in front of you, and that's when you notice the golden mirror has a face. And a very familiar one for that matter.

 

“P-Principal Larry?"

 

“The one and only! Also meet Rippen! Well you already know him but not in his 2nd job as part-time villain!"

 

That's when you do realize the similarities between these two characters, and began to piece it all together.

 

“You are the bad guys?"

 

“And who are you supposed to be? Penn's girlfriend? "

 

You blush at the comment and only shake your head in denial.

 

“It doesn't matter. It'll be a lot easier for me to win this time! Here you go sweetie. Something from nice Mr. Rippen to you."

 

Rippen then reveals a strawberry from behind his back, and gently nudges it your way. If you've seen enough princess movies, you've learned that you should NEVER accept food from the bad guys.

So you close your mouth without anything else to say and just stay like that as if you were throwing a tantrum.

 

“Ugh! Little rascal you better eat this fruit or so help me I shall give you an F-!"

 

You only shake your head in denial and start to look for away out of there. There is only one door blocked by Principal Larry and you were still tied up. You could either try to escape yourself, or just buy time for your friends to find you. You didn't want to seem helpless in your 1st mission so you decided the latter.

Using the skills you learned from a camping trip with your parents, you I tied the knot that were holding your hands and then slap the fruit away as a distraction for Mr. Rippen. Quickly untying the knots on your feet, you then run towards the exit as fast as you can with the puffy dress your wearing

 You then hear Mr. Rippen yell 'Larry, plan B!'. And before you know it, as you reach the exit, you are momentarily blinded by dust that was thrown your way by Principal Larry

You cough and cough as the world around you becomes dizzy again.

Principal Larry says that it won't hurt.

You become sleepy.

And then darkness swallows you again.

But not before you hear:

 

**_“Before the sun sets, only true love's kiss will wake thy princess from thy rest..."_ **

 

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

 

“Rippen!"

 

Red-head Penn Zero bursts through the pair's front door with Sashi Kobayashi and Boone Wiseman close behind. 

Rippen and Larry are seen guarding the glass coffin that had you in it.

Rippen smirks as he laughs and says:

 

“Its almost sunset boy! Have you gotten slow?"

 

“I admit the shark lava pit was pretty tricky. But now we are here to stop your evil plans, again!"

 

“Ha! Don't become too cocky, only 5 more minutes before sunset and I don't see your prince  anywhere. "

 

“Oh he's here alright! Welcome Prince Ch-

 

Slaying through the front door on top of a dragon, Charming uses its flames to surround the part time villains against the wall. All the while flipping his majestic hair.

Penn only grumbled under his breath.

 

“Thank you my old friend. May the gods give you a wondrous resting place in Valhalla. "

 

The dragon lowered it's rider next to the glass coffin where you resided. Grabbing some breath mints from his pocket, the prince lowered in one knee.

The trio stayed behind for this one.

Sashi making sure that Rippen and Larry wouldn't interfere and Boone to play with the dragon. 

Penn was the only one who was looking at the scene with saddened eyes. It was just for a mission, yet seeing another man kiss you was squeezing his heart painfully tight.

 

“Now I shall kiss, thy lips..."

 

Charming lowered painfully slow, and then he finally did it.

 

After a few seconds of the kiss ending, Charming opened his eyes he didn't know he was closing.

 

You were still asleep.

 

Kissing you one more time firmly, it was the same. Another one, and another, and another.

 

No response.

 

“Guards! Why is my princess not awakening?!"

 

Your friends turned towards you in deep concern.

You weren't waking up. And the sun was about to set.

Not only would they fail the mission, but they would loose you in the process.

 

“What do you mean she isn't waking up?! She has to wake up! Your not doing it right!" Penn yelled in desperation.

 

“Do NOT tell Prince Charming how to kiss!"

 

“You won't have to worry about kissing when you don't have any lips!"

 

“Hey dude calm down!”

 

“Mwhahahahahahaha!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

 

The commotion stopped momentarily as everyone e turned towards Rippen in confusion and anger. The part time villain merely smirked at them with pure evilness in his eyes.

 

“You really don't get it do you Penn? It is so satisfying to finally see you in distress for once. Not knowing how to save the day. Oh how delightful! I don't mean to rush but after the sun sets, your friend will be gone forever!"

 

During the commotion, Sashi checked her specs once again to analyze what they were doing wrong. Until finally, it all clicked.

 

“That's it!"

 

“What is it Sash!?" Penn asked

 

“Come with me.."

 

Sashi dragged Penn across the room next to Charming who was still miserably trying to wake you. She pushed him away as she placed Penn in his place.

 

“Sorry pretty boy. Real Prince Charming coming through!"

 

“Excuse me, say what now?" 

 

“Penn. I was checking the mission again, and just realized something. It only says we're supposed to take Charming to the tower and then wake up the princess. It never says that  he's the one who needs to wake her."

 

With a frown, Penn asked: 

“Then if it isn't Charming then who?"

 

“Think about it. Only true love's kiss can break the spell..."

 

Penn thinks long and hard, but can't come up with anything. Sure he loves you, but would that be enough. What if you don't love him? Does it work if only one person feels that way?

He turns to look at your sleeping form.

It's then he notices how pretty you look.

Your pale cheeks and Rosy lips. Along with the pink dress and tiara make you look stunning. You were a princess, after all. But even without those things, you would always shine in your own way. Sure you were really shy, but that only made it even prettier whenever you smiled, laughed, etc.

Penn has never felt like this before. Even when he had a crush on that purple princess from another dimension, it left after a while. But what he felt about you hasn't gone away. But only grown stronger. 

Unconsciously he began to lean towards you.

Gently he brushes a strand of your (h/c) behind your ear and caresses your cheek lovingly.

 

_”Don't give up on me now (n/n)... I still need you..."_

 

Then he places his lips softly against yours. 

When he pulls away, he almost feels the fear coming back when nothing happens.

But then, slowly but surely, your gorgeous (e/c) eyes open slightly to look at the world around you.

When you see your favorite red-head in front of you, you remember the words that were whispered to you before falling unconscious. Tears began building in your eyes out of happiness as you say:

 

“I knew it would be you..."

 

Then you leap into your loved ones arms, and capture his lips with your own in a passionate kiss.

Penn yelps in surprise, but then melts into the kiss as he pulls you closer.

 

“NOOOOO!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!!!"

 

“Awwww I love happy endings!"

 

Suddenly a blue light surrounds you all and then get transported back into The Odyssey. 

Only then do you and Penn pull apart.

 

“Wow..." You both say breathless

 

“Boone and Sashi owe Phyllis $20"

 

You and Penn turn towards Phyllis only to see their friends giving her the money requested with frowns on their faces. You both laugh having a guess of what they bet their money on.

Penn turns towards you then and says:

 

“Soo......

 

“Soo...???"

 

“Maybe it's a little to late for me to say this but.... I love you...."

 

“You better love me, otherwise I would be very confused as to why you kissed me!"

 

“Same goes for you, Missy."

 

Penn puts both of his hands on your waist and pulls you extremely close to him, with your noses touching.

You blush as he smirks and kisses the tip of your nose.

 

“You are so cute..."

 

“P-Penn...."

 

“What?! You have NO idea how long I've wanted to say that!"

 

“Hehehehe in that case.... You're cute too....”

 

“Just cute? Or deviously handsome?"

 

“Nop. Just cute. You were deviously handsome when you were dressed as a knight."

 

“Ill keep that in mind for Halloween...."

 

“Your a dork...”

 

“But I'm YOUR dork..."

 

You look at Penn in surprise with that statement.

 

“You are?"

 

“Well yeah.... If you'll let me. (Y/n). Do you want to be my girlfriend? " Penn asks with a news blush decorating his cheeks.

 

You have a blush yourself, but can't help the big smile on your face as you exclaim:

 

“YES!" 

 

So from that day on, not only did you go on missions with the others, but also did so as Penn's lady.

You were no longer alone.

You had friends who cared about you, and someone who loved you for who you were.

Life couldn't be better.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
